


But at the end you're not too bad

by TammyDKiryu



Series: BASIC ENGLISH!? by Me [5]
Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Seasons/Series, Big Sister Max Guevara, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dean Winchester is Alec, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, It's more dialogue than anything, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: “And you?”“Me?"“Do you miss me?”“...”“...Max?”“Ugh. Fine, yes... I miss you too, I guess... Don't be an ass about it.”“Ow, Maxie misses me. My big sis misses me...”“...yes.”“...Thanks, Max. You really help. I will... I will try to call more.”“You better! Or I'm gonna get wherever you are the fastest I can.”“I'm sure of that.”





	But at the end you're not too bad

**Author's Note:**

> There is an antecedent to this, obviously but (apart that is written in Spanish) is not really... good?  
> So, because I came back to the fandom and I love some good crossover (AND I love DA, especially Alec) this happen!
> 
> I just imagine Max screaming at Dean really.

He was thinking of Ben.

And thinking of Ben always give him bad feelings.

(Sad feelings. More to Max than him but...)

But now Max was screaming at him by the phone.

 

“Listen... Listen! It wasn't me, Maxie!”

_“Alec, I swear to God-!”_

“Shapeshifter! That thing using my face was a shapeshifter... Nasty things. Like... Really, really nasty. The change of skin is really gross and-“

_“Are you serious?”_

“Completely.”

_“Did you have any idea the heart attack that almost got when Logan told me about the news!”_

“Oh, Max... I know you are more resistant than that-”

_“Alec-“_

“-and worried about me? I'm touched.”

_“If you are fucked... We're too!”_

“Max.”

_“Sorry... Sorry, that wasn't... I know you aren't really one of us.”_

“I am!”

_“You want to be one of us? Why?”_

“Max... Ben didn't appear from anywhere. Obviously, he was my twin. How can I not be a Freak like all of you?”

 _“Alec...”_ he hears her sigh. _”Fine. All right, pain in the ass, don't get killed out there."_

“Come on, it was easy pissy... That shifter is dead.”

_“...how was it?”_

“I thought of Ben. It wasn't good. _It isn't good._ ”

_“I'm making it more difficult?”_

“No... No, all the contrary. I want a distraction.”

_“What about your... brother?”_

“Sleeping... The Normies need the rest, remember?”

“ _Oh, of course... Well, you know you always can call.”_

“Why do you think I'm doing?”

 _“I'm serious, Alec. Not just when you want a distraction. And you don't have to call_ me _. Joshua has his phone too... Logan, even Normal.”_

 _“_ Yeah, no, thank you... Although it could be great to hear how awesome I am, listening to Normal it's not gonna make me feel better. But I'll consider calling Joshua."

_“He misses you.”_

“Does he really?”

_“Of course.”_

“And you?”

_“Me?"_

“Do you miss me?”

_“...”_

“...Max?”

_“Ugh. Fine, yes... I miss you too, I guess... Don't be an ass about it.”_

“Ow, Maxie misses me. My big sis misses me...”

_“...yes.”_

“...Thanks, Max. You really help. I will... I will try to call more.”

_“You better! Or I'm gonna get wherever you are the fastest I can.”_

“I'm sure of that.”

 

* * *

 

“Max! Max, listen... Calm do-Just... Listen!”

_“Are you crazy!? You disappear for four months... FOUR and before that, you said some shit about dying! Did you ever thought about how my heart would take that!? Jesus Fucking Christ, Alec Mcdowell...”_

“Ok, listen... I'll like to talk this with you in person because, Jesus, you're not gonna believe me.”

_“Fine. When? Where?”_

“In 30min. I'm in Seattle right now.”

_“You... Son of the bitch.”_

 

* * *

 

“ _What do you mean_ The Apocalypse _?”_

“Remember The Pulse? That, worldwide and with more crazy people... Crazy and murderous people.”

_“I wish you were joking but that's not you anymore.”_

“Believe me, I wish we were back when the only thing that we have to worried was a cult.”

_“So...”_

“So...?”

_“What are you gonna do? You and your brother?”_

“Fight. Fight, I guess... We're searching for something to stop it but... Nothing for now.”

_“At least is not just the two of you, right?”_

“Don't worry, Maxie. We have a Guardian Angel.”

_“I still can't believe-“_

“You already met Cas! You can't just  _not believe_ ”

_“Yeah, I guess. Now... About Cas-”_

“We're not gonna talk about Cas.”

_“I know what I smelled... Even if you're more human than Freak now, doesn't mean-“_

“Oh! What did you say? I can't hear you, Max... The line is failing and-"

_“Are you serious? How can you consider yourself an adult? Jesus Christ.”_

 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Max.” And just with that, Max knew that something was wrong. “Can I- Did my apartment is still there?”

_“No. I mean... That building was reconstructed not so long after you left... But Joshua still has your room... Alec, what happened?”_

“Max... My brother, Maxie... My baby brother is gone.”

And she understands. How can she not?

_“You know you are always welcome.”_

“Ok. Yeah. Gonna get there around next week then.”

_“Ok.”_

 

* * *

 

_“I fucking swear, Alec-!”_

“Again, it wasn't me, Max!”

 

* * *

 

_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD? HE CAN BE DEAD!”_

“Listen, Miss-“

_“Fuck you. Did you have a body?”_

“No. But that doesn't mean-“

_“No body. No proof that he is dead.”_

 

* * *

 

_“I'm gonna murder you.”_

“Oh, jeez.  I miss you too, Maxie-“

 _“Don't_ Maxie _me... I thought you were dead!"_

“I mean, I kind of was... I was in Purgatory-“

_“I don't care where you were! One year, Alec. One fucking year... I thought I lose you.”_

“Oh, Max...”

_“I lost Ben, I lost Zach... I lost you too for that Winchester... You can do this to me again, Alec.”_

“Hey... Hey, Max. Can we meet? I really, really want to explain...”

_“Ok. Ok, Fine... Are you coming to Seattle?”_

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

“...Alec?”

 _“Ah... No. I'm not_ Alec. _”_

“Winchester. What are you-?”

_“Listen... I don't know you at all but I know you know my brother. Cas said that he knows who you are and that you're good, so that makes you good in my book... That's why I'm calling.“_

“Did...  _Dean_ got into something?”

_“Sort of. If you see him... don't approach him. He isn't him right now. He can be dangerous-”_

“What are you talking about...?”

_“-and call me back if you see him. I'm looking for him.”_

 

And then nothing.

 

At exactly a minute later she got a call from an unknown number.

 

“...Yes?”

 _“Dean_ Alec _is a demon. Do not approach."_

“Castiel?”

_"Remember the salt? Use it. Do not approach him. He would not want to hurt you in any circumstance and he isn't him right now, so we do not know what is capable of.”_

 

(The next week, when she is in The Needle and she smells sulfur, she doesn't turn around. She doesn't want to meet a demonic version of his brother. It was enough with Ben. So she just takes a breath -making a face when the smell of sulfur is so potent- and stay where she is.

She doesn't call Sam. Nothing happened anyway.)

 

* * *

 

 

" _We'll be there soon."_

 

Alec said before hanging up to her. What did he mean with  _We_?

 

 

When she enters Crash that night, it isn't difficult to see him, see them.

Alec ( _Dean_ ) is talking with Sketchyand Original Cindy. She is sure that Joshua is around.

She get's to the table and Alec is now looking at her.

 

"Hey, Maxie..." He says as if it weren't the first time they see each other after months without calls.

 

Max could cry, but she doesn't do that -because she isn't a little girl-.

She punches Alec in the shoulder with force making him whine and then she just throws herself at him, giving him a hug. Alec makes a surprise sound before he corresponds to the hug.

 

"I fucking hate you."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't."

 

When they separate from each other, everyone in the table is watching them. Alec coughs uncomfortably and she just looks at them in a way that makes them know that saying something about it it's a bad idea.

Then she notices how next to the Winchester (Sam) and Castiel, there is someone that she doesn't know.

 

"Who-?"

"Max, I want you to meet Jack."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"He, eh... He is kind of our kid now."

 

Now Max is really looking at him.

 

"You? With a kid? Wow. I didn't expect that at all."

"You hurt me, Maxie."

"Shut up."

"And, well... Remember that time I didn't want to talk about Cas...?"

 

She notices the other people present looking at Alec funny. And that's when she notices how close Alec (Dean) and Castiel are. Not close like the last time she saw them. Like, _closer_.

 

"Well... You were right."

 

And then he shows her their intertwined hands.

She smiles.

 

"I told you so..."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> -Ep06S01 "Skin" (because obviously... btw I love that episode.)  
> -Post-Ep01S04 "Lazarus Rising"  
> -Post-Ep04S05 "The End" (because I thought of The Pulse watching that ep.)  
> -Post-Ep22S05 "Swan Song"  
> -Ep06S07 "Slash Fiction" (the thing with the leviathans, obviously.)  
> -Post-Ep23S07 "Survival of the Fittest"  
> -Post-Ep01S08 "We Need to Talk About Kevin"  
> -Post-Ep23S09 "Do You Believe in Miracles?"  
> -We'll ignore Season 12 (So no Mary, no alternate universe and Luci is not a problem). Just have in consideration that Jack exists and Dean didn't hate him at all. So they're a big happy family.


End file.
